goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christiane Noll
Christiane Noll is an American actress and singer. Biography Born in New York City, Noll began acting in the 1990s on stage, and appeared predominantly in musical theatre and various cabaret performances. Notably, she received a Tony Award nomination for her role in Ragtime. Singing Primarily a stage actress who first appeared in the ensemble of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, appearing in the national tours of Miss Saigon and Grease before playing Emma Carew in the original Broadway cast of Jekyll & Hyde. She also gave her sole singing appearence on film as the singing voice of Anna Leonowens in The King and I. Noll originated a number of roles on stage such as Woman 2 in Little by Little, Elizabeth Lavenza in Frankenstein - A New Musical and Hannah Chaplin in Chaplin. She also played several established roles including Hope Cladwell in Urinetown and Mabel in The Pirates of Penzance as well as Sister Margaretta in the live concert version of The Sound of Music. Noll also released a number of albums, including Live at the Westbank Café and My Personal Property, as well as contributing to several compilations. Film The King and I (1999) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (contains solo lines) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Prayer to Buddha (duet) *Anna Remembers/Shall We Dance Fantasy (solo) *Shall We Dance? (Finale)(duet) Stage Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1990) Out of This World (1995) Miss Saigon (1995) *I Still Believe (duet) *Room 317 (duet) *Now That I’ve Seen Her (solo) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) Grease (1996) *Summer Nights (contains solo lines) *It's Raining on Prom Night (duet) *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)(solo) *All Choked Up (duet) *We Go Together (Reprise) Jekyll & Hyde (1997) *Emma's Reasons (duet) *I Must Go On (duet) *Take Me As I Am (duet) *His Work and Nothing More (contains solo lines) *Once Upon a Dream (solo) *In His Eyes (duet) *Finale (solo) Chess (1998) *What a Scene! What a Joy! (contains solo lines) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *You Want to Lose Your Only Friend? (duet) *Mountain Duet (duet) *So You Got What You Want (duet) *Nobody's Side (solo) *You and I (duet) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *The Deal (contains solo lines) *Endgame (contains solo lines) *You and I (Reprise)(duet) Little by Little (1999)(originated the role) *Opening/Friendship and Love (contains solo lines) *Homework/Tag (contains solo lines) *Life and All That (contains solo lines) *Little by Little I/Starlight (contains solo lines) *Just Between Us (contains solo lines) *I'm Not (solo) *Little by Little II/A Little Hustle (contains solo lines) *Little by Little III/Yes (contains solo lines) *The Schmooze (duet) *Take the World Away (solo) *If You Only Knew (contains solo lines) *Little by LittleIV/If You Loved Me (contains solo lines) *I'm Not (solo) *Little by Little V/So It Goes (contains solo lines) *Popcorn II (contains solo lines) *I'm a Rotten Person (contains solo lines) *A Journey That Never Ends (contains solo lines) It Ain't Nothin' But the Blues (1999) Kean (2000) *Let's Improvise (duet) *Civilised People (contains solo lines) *Willow, Willow, Willow (contains solo lines) *Domesticity (duet) The Student Prince (2000) *To the Inn We're Marching (contains solo lines) *Welcome to Prince (contains solo lines) *Deep in My Heart, Dear (duet) *Come Sir, Will You Join Our Noble Saxton Corps (contains solo lines) *Students' Life (contains solo lines) *Farewell, Dear (duet) *Deep in My Heart, Dear (reprise)(contains solo lines) Far From the Madding Crowd (2000) Lizzie Borden (2001)(originated the role) Kept (2002)(originated the role) The Baker's Wife (2002) *Merci, Madame (duet) *Gifts of Love (solo) *Plain and Simple (duet) *Serenade (contains solo lines) *Endless Delights (duet) *Where is the Warmth? (solo) *Gifts of Love (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Chanson (Reprise)(contains solo lines) The New Moon (2003) *Marianne (contains solo lines) *The Girl on the Prow (contains solo lines) *An Interrupted Love Song (duet) *One Kiss (contains solo lines) *Wanting You (duet) *Finale, Act One (contains solo lines) *Lover, Come Back to Me (duet) *Never for You (solo) *Lover, Come Back to Me (Reprise)(duet) *One Kiss (Reprise)(duet) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Urinetown (2003) *Mr. Cladwell (contains solo lines) *Follow Your Heart (duet) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *Follow Your Heart (Reprise)(solo) *Why Did I Listen to that Man? (contains solo lines) *I See a River (contains solo lines) Mack & Mabel (2004) *Look What Happened to Mabel (contains solo lines) *Wherever He Ain't (solo) *Time Heals Everything (solo) The Mambo Kings (2005)(originated the role) Into the Woods (2005) *Act One Prologue (contains solo lines) *The Cow as White as Milk/The Spell is On My House (Reprise)(duet) *Maybe They're Magic (duet) *A Very Nice Prince (duet) *A Very Nice Prince" (Reprise)(duet) *It Takes Two (duet) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *Act Two Prologue (contains solo lines) *Any Moment (duet) *Any Moment (Reprise)(duet) *Moments in the Woods (solo) *Act Two Finale (contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (2006) *Climbing over rocky mountain *Stop, ladies, pray *Poor wand'ring one (contains solo lines) *What ought we to do? *How beautifully blue the sky (contains solo lines) *Stay, me must not lose our senses/Here's a first rate opportunity to get married with impunity *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Oh, dry the glist'ning tear (contains solo lines) *When the foeman bears his steel (contains solo lines) *All is prepar'd; your gallant crew await you (duet) *Stay, Fred'ric, stay/Ah, leave me not to pine/Oh, here is love, and here is truth (duet) *No I'll be brave/Though in body and mind (contains solo lines) *Sergeant, approach! (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II The Witches of Eastwick (2007) *Eastwick Knows (contains solo lines) *Make Him Mine (contains solo lines) *Waiting For the Music to Begin (duet) *I Wish I May (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Another Night at Darryl's (contains solo lines) *Dirty Laundry (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Look at Me (contains solo lines) Frankenstein - A New Musical (2007)(originated the role) *Prelude (contains solo lines) *Find Your Way Home (duet) *Dear Victor/Burn the Laboratory (duet) *The Hands of Time (contains solo lines) *A Happier Day (contains solo lines) *The Workings of the Heart (duet) *An Angel's Embrace (duet) *The Chase (contains solo lines) Ragtime (2009) *Goodbye, My Love (solo) *Journey On (contains solo lines) *What Kind of Woman (solo) *Nothing Like the City (contains solo lines) *New Music (contains solo lines) *Till We Reach That Day (contains solo lines) *Our Children (duet) *Back to Before (solo) The Broadway Musicals of 1997 (2011) *Serenity (solo) *Once Upon a Dream (solo) *In His Eyes (duet) Chaplin (2012)(originated the role) *Look at All the People (solo) *What'cha Gonna Do? (contains solo lines) *Look at All the People (Reprise)(duet) *Tramp Discovery (duet) Elf: The Musical (2012) *In the Way (contains solo lines) *I'll Believe in You (duet) *In the Way (Reprise)(duet) *There Is a Santa Claus (duet) *A Christmas Song (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale The Sound of Music Live! (2013) *Preludium *Maria (contains solo lines) *Processional and Maria *Finale: Climb Every Mountain Kid Victory (2015)(originated the role) *A Single Tear (contains solo lines) *There Was a Boy (solo) *The Last Thing He Needs (duet) Albums A Broadway Love Story (1998) *Opening/Wherever He Ain't/No More (solo) *Times Like This (solo) *Tonight At Eight/Look At This Face (solo) *Things Are Looking Up/Nice Work If You Can Get It (solo) *You're Just In Love (solo) *A Quiet Thing (solo) *Twenty-Four Hours Of Lovin' (solo) *Unexpected Song/The Last Man In My Life (solo) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *Marry Me A Little (solo) *Good Thing Going (solo) *Now When The Rain Falls (solo) *I Don't Remember Christmas (solo) *The Next Time It Happens (solo) A Christmas Survival Guide (2000) *All Those Christmas Cliches (solo) Z: The Masked Musical (2000) *Fiesta Amour (solo) The Ira Gershwin Album (2001) *I Can't Be Bothered Now/Kickin' The Clouds Away (solo) *I Was Doing All Right (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On? (solo) *The Arthur Francis Medley: Oh Me, Oh My, Oh You/I Came Here (solo) *Long Ago & Far Away (solo) *I Got Rhythm/Fascinatin' Rhythm (solo) *S'Wonderful (solo) *Tchaikowsky (solo) *I've Got A Crush On You (solo) *In Our United State (solo) *There Is No Music (solo) *By Strauss (solo) *That Moment Of Moments (solo) *The Man That Got Away (solo) *The Saga Of Jenny (solo) *My Ship (solo) A Tale of Two Cities (2002) Live at the Westbank Café (2003) *All Is Right with the World (solo) *Taylor (solo) *I Can Tell That You Are Always There (solo) *Old Devil Moon (solo) *It Might as Well Be Spring/Spring Can Really Hang You Up the Most (solo) *Runaround (solo) *Put the Blame on Mame/Minnie the Moocher (solo) *Twisted (solo) *Home Cookin'/I Can Cook Too (solo) *Escape to Love (solo) *Satin Doll (solo) *Oh Lady Be Good (solo) *Stairway to the Stars (solo) *Mr. Paganini, You'll Have to Swing (solo) *Once Upon a Dream (solo) *Amazing Grace (solo) Neo: A Celebration of Emerging Talent in Musical Theatre (2005) *Say Hello (solo) My Personal Property (2008) *My Personal Property (solo) *The Phantom of the Opera (solo) *What I Did for Love (solo) *Johnny One Note (solo) *In His Eyes (solo) *I Could Have Danced All Night (solo) *Till There Was You (solo) *And This Is My Beloved (solo) *Summertime (solo) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (solo) *Why Do I Love You (solo) *Is It Really Me? (solo) *Tonight (solo) *With One Look (solo) *Glitter and Be Gay (solo) What I Wanna Be When I Grow Up (2010) *I Remember (solo) Gallery nollcarew.jpg|'Emma Carew' in Jekyll & Hyde. nolllovestory.jpg|'Broadway Love Story.' nollanna.jpg|'Anna Leonowens' in The King and I. nolllittle.jpg|'Woman II', Man I and Woman I in Little by Little. zmusical.jpg|'Z: The Stage Musical.' christmassurvival.jpg|'A Christmas Survival Guide.' nollgershwin.jpg|'The Ira Gershwin Album.' thenewmoon.jpg|The New Moon. livewestbank.jpg|'Live at the West Bank Cafe.' nollhope.jpg|'Cladwell B. Cladwell' and Hope Cladwell in Urinetown. nollmackmabel.jpg|'Mabel Normand' and Mack Sennett in Mack & Mabel. neo.jpg|'Neo: A Celebration of EmergingTalent in Musical Theatre.' nollmabel.jpg|'Mabel' and Frederic in The Pirates of Penzance. nolljane.jpg|'Jane Smart' in The Witches of Eastwick. nollelizabeth.jpg|'Elizabeth Lavenza' in Frankenstein - A New Musical. nollmypersonal.jpg|'My Personal Property.' nollmother.jpg|'Mother' in Ragtime. nollchaplin.jpg|'Charlie Chaplin' and Hannah Chaplin in Chaplin. nollmargaretta.jpg|'Sister Margaretta' in The Sound of Music Live! nollmom.jpg|'Mom' in Kid Victory. Noll, Christiane Noll, Christiane